Would you change it?
by InuyashaFreak666
Summary: Inuyasha is give the chance to change something. Will he change it for better or worse. oneshot Rated for Inuyasha's potty mouth


Ya I got this idea late at night.. and then i wrote it late at night.. So R&R.

---------------------

If given the chance would you take it?

-------

Slowly the sun came up over the hill and Inuyasha could feel the change begin.

_:I hate the new fucking moon. Leaves me weak and I can not defend anything..:_

Inuyasha was currently sitting in the back room of Kaede's hut while Sango, Miroku, Shippo , and Kirara, were on there way to Sango's village to fix her boomerang which was snapped in two in the last battle (Shippo is only going because he knows that Kagome always return's to her time during Sango's trips and he did not want to be around a certain hanyou when she was gone.). They said they were going to leave as soon as the sun was up, and with the return of his smell and ear's Inuyasha knew they did not leave to long ago. Keeping there promise. Inuyasha walked out of the room and went to make sure Kagome did not leave during the night. Inuyasha went over to her sleeping bag to find the said girl gone.

_:Bitch, I told she could not leave till morning when I could make sure she would get there unharmed...Growl...: _Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air to see how long ago Kagome left. Suddenly the anger that had filled Inuyasha a moment ago was gone as he follower her scent back to the room he had 'slept' in and found the her in the corner were he could not see her.

_:Watching me, she always watch's me to make sure nothing will happen. I guess we switch roles on the night of the new moon. She, the protector and me... ..?... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! Weak little Kagome protect me. What a laugh. Dumb bitch, she can't even protect herself:_

Inuyasha turned his eyes on the girl and decided he should wake her up so that she can go home. But instead of walking over to her, his feet had different plans. They walked back into the main little room in the hut and grabbed Kagome's sleeping bag and walked back into the room.

_:She is always cranky in the morning, I will let her sleep for a while, just so I do not get "S"ed to the ground.:_

Carefully Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridle style and walked her over to the layed out sleeping bag.

_:She is so small. How can something so small bring me to my knee's. And make me worry like a little bitch. Every time she is out of my site I freak out. I am always afraid she will walk around the corner and not come back or I will hear her scream for the last time and come up on her limp form.:_ A cold shiver ran it's way down Inuyasha's spine. :_I am her protector and I will protect her. Always and forever.:_

A small blush worked it's way to Inuyasha's cheeks as he realized that A. he was still holding Kagome, and B. she was cuddling herself as far into his arm's as she could and giving off content little sigh's.

_:...time to put her down. Even if she is so.. very.. warm... Fucking Monk, he is rubbing off on me, the damn leech.:_

Inuyasha slowly and reluctantly put Kagome in her bag and turned to sit next to her head, leaning on the wall. _:Thinking, that is all I ever get to do on night's of the new moon, and when Kagome is in her time. I hate thinking, my mind wonder's were it should fucking stay out of. Damn Bitch, it is all her fault, being Kikyo's reincarnation.. Ok maybe not her fault. But if she were not and Kikyo never brought back. I could show her, tell her... everything. Finally let her settle in my heart. Instead of teasing her by letting her in one minute and out the other. WHAT THE FUCK! AHHH I need to stop thinking like this damn it:_

Inuyasha banged his fist's against his head. When Inuyasha stopped trying to impale his skull back into his shoulder's, he felt a power pulse from Kagome. Looking up he saw the Shards glowing and hovering about Kagome's form. A Bright pink light filled the room and dragged Inuyasha in.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_:Where the fuck am I! It is so bright.. Ahhh... WHAT THE FUCK:_

_Please, remain from using such language, it is truly horrid._

_:Who the fuck do you think you are! Knocking my ass out like that. And then telling me what I can and can't say! And I need to wake... KAGOME! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE: _Inuyasha jumped to his feet and went to pull out his sword. When his hand met air he froze

_Peace, she is still sleeping. Very peacefully for once. And I left your sword on the outside, so we will not have any problem's. You can be very how should I say.. "run into a fight blind" and I do not wish to see you wave your sword around. And Peace, I am not here to harm you or Lady Kagome._

_:What the hell does that mean? Where the fuck am I:_

_Inuyasha, you are inside the shards that Lady Kagome possesses of the Jewel. Do you remember when Kikyo was brought back to life. How Lady Kagome's soul left her and went to Kikyo?_

With the sudden change of subject Inuyasha did not have time to think and just answered.

_:.. I never forget, It was my fault I said her name. When Kagome needed me I failed her again.:_

_It was never supposed to be. You and Kikyo, it was never written to be. You are written with another. Does that sadden you?_

Inuyasha had been staring at nothing while he talked, when suddenly a ghostly woman emerged. Her long midnight black hair fell past her shoulder's to her middle back. She wore a simple kimono of green pants (the same color as Kagome's skirt), and a white top. It was very simple but on this women it seemed royal. Her brown eyes were fixed on Inuyasha. But when Inuyasha looked further into her eye's he saw that her black pupils looked like the night sky full of star's. It was creepy yet soothing.

A smile spread on the woman's lips as she saw Inuyasha study her and take in her chosen appearance.

_:Kagome?...:_

_No Hanyou I am not her, But this was what her new destiny is. _

_:What:_

_To become the new Jewel. _

_:NO:_

_Please hear me out. Kikyo was never meant to come back, Naraku's doing. How he changed destiny, we do not know how, but it has been changed. Before, Lady Kagome was supposed to fill her quest and live forever with the one she fell in love with, as you were to Inuyasha. You both were supposed to be together forever with the ones you love._

_:What the hell happened:_

_Kikyo, Her coming back has thrown everything into chaos. Your new destiny is to be killed by Kikyo, again, Lady Kagome will be wounded beyond living, but, Naraku is to place a jewel shard into her to keep her living, but with the pain as if the wound was still there. He will break her. Physically, mentally..._

_:THE FUCK HE WILL:_

_I am sorry but he will. Unless you change it. _

_:HOW! TELL ME THE FUCK HOW I CAN SAVE HER:_

_I have the power so be able to send you once, somewhere in the past, up to 53 years ago. Just before Naraku had Kikyo and you "betray" each other. I can not tell you what to change, but changing one of two things will make everything go back the way it was. Do you want to go back?_

_:..Yes...:_

_To before?_

_:...yes...:_

_To before it all happened and you can stop Kikyo before she is hurt by Naraku and this all comes about. Be strong..._

Inuyasha held up his hand

_:No, not to the beginning, well not that fucking one. To were I saw Kagome, no, to were Kikyo came back and I said her name, Take me there. So I can set it all right. Send my love to her grave. She was never meant to be here. She act's like she was meant to, but she never was. And if she will rest in peace it is better then the three years of hell I put her through.:_

_So it will be.._

_;Wait.:_

_Yes?_

_:Why do you call Kagome, _Lady Kagome_, and Kikyo just.. Kikyo:_

The woman turned soft eyes on Inuyasha, and a small smile crossed her lip's.

_Because Lady Kagome has earned the right to be called a Lady, which she truly is, and she is the true master of the well, and the Jewel of four soul's. Her soul is the anchor, and with a piece of it gone. Let's just say the Jewel is lost and the link is hurting._

_:What the fuck ever, let's go:_

_As you wish, and good luck Inuyasha, make the right choice._

A bright pink flash filled the space and Inuyasha felt like he was floating again.

_------------------------------------_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and he saw her there. Just standing there not moving just staring. The one he loved in the past. He messed it up before but not this time. He hated to do this, but she needed to be put to rest. Then he can be with her. The one he wanted and chose so long ago. A small tear of joy mixed with sadness fell from his cheek.

"_Don't Say my Name! Inuyasha, please do not say my name.."_

"Kagome..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Sux's.. ya I know. But I was bored and I think that is what should happen. MAUHAHHA no Kikyo. Ya so tell me what you think. I was thinking of writing some more chapter's. But let me know what you think first!

Andy


End file.
